Petshop of Dreams
by Lanari
Summary: One day a kid steps into Count D's shop and is talked into getting a pet. Only the kid is not what she seems at first. D also takes a liking to the kid who has no other family. D wants to take in the stray.
1. Into the Mists

A/N: I SHOULD be writing my other stories I KNOW! But this idea hit me with a spiked mace and then demanded attention like a bad child. So here it is...D and Leon WILL come in later too...but for right now it's just...plot development.

* * *

Count D meandered around the shop, taking care of his animals and breaking up a fight between Chris and T-chan every now an then. The heady scent of incense crowded ever nook and cranny of the oriental shop and the plush furniture gave it a warm, welcoming feeling. D smiled in his dreamy way and turned to make tea as the animals' ears perked up and they all looked towards the door where the twilight glow streamed in with an unearthly quality. There came a sound like an animal in distress and the sound of a body falling down the steps of the shop before the shop door shuddered with a band under the force of something hitting it. D's fey eyes widened in alarm when a whimper came from behind the door and he started towards it when it opened itself. A little black haired head poked out from behind the door and glanced around as if to see if the shop was safe, then the smallest, thinnest teenager he'd ever seen snuck in before closing the door and leaning on it with a huff of air. He stepped forward into the light and gave an enigmatic smile.

"Welcome to my shop. Can I help you?" The girl jumped a foot high and gave a muted animalistic scream. Large, frightened ocean blue eyes looked at him and one was outlined in a bruise. Another half healed bruise was just fading on her left cheek and scratches covered most of her exposed arms and legs. D was concerned now and stepped forward.

"Child are you alright?" The teen clutched her limp left arm to her chest, took a good look around and then looked at D with pleading eyes. She hesitantly approached him and held her left arm out to him and made a noise like a kicked dog. A large lizard looked up from where he'd been lounging on a couch and stretched with a large yawn before speaking.

"D, I think the young one is mute. She might need medical attention on that arm too, looks broken." D looked down at the girl, her bright blue t-shirt was a mess of blood and tears, her jeans ripped in various places. The girls large blue eyes peaked up at him from behind small square glasses. He motioned for her to follow.

"Come, I will see you your wounds while we have tea. Do you like sweets?" The girl looked up at D's perfect facial features and smiled nervously before nodding vigorously, her chin length hair flying every which way as she did. One of the cat's padded next to the girl, the leopard skin of her kind was in a floor length strapless dress with a slit up to mid thigh. The beaten child glanced at the big cat who's dark skin shimmered in the light like nut colored velvet and her black hair hung in waves to mid back. She looked down at her own lily pale skin and made a noise in her throat. Her bangs hid her eyes from view as the female cat chuckled and left to her cubs as D led them into the tea room.

"Do you like tea? Or do you prefer milk?" The girl looked at him like a cornered animal and picked up a tea cup and nodded. The exotic man nodded and poured the tea into two cups before setting out various cakes and sweets. He left the girl to munch on a cheese cake then came back with a cloth and antiseptic then tended to her wounds from the fall down the steps. The mismatched gold and purple eyes glanced up at the child and D smiled his mysterious smile.

"What is your name little one?" The girl pulled a little notebook from her back pocket and pulled a stub of a pencil from it's depths. The light scratches on the pad filled the room and soon the green eyed girl tuned it around and D regarded the scrawl on the paper.

"Duana huh? Well, Little Dark One…it suits you." There was a shadow in the child's eye, one that no teenager or adult should carry. He smiled down at little Duana, his eyes gentle so as not to frighten the shy one.

"Would you like a pet Duana?" The raven haired girl though for a moment, the wheels in her mind turning before she nodded. The Chinese man led her into the back rooms and Duana looked around in awe. The slight sound of singing drew her to a large door made of gold with the eye of Horus embossed on the front. Behind the eye, a Japanese styled sun set below rolling hill with cherry trees dropping their blossoms like tears. The raven haired teen's curiosity got the better of her and she pushed the door open and glanced inside. The room was furnished like the pictures she'd seen of an Egyptian tomb. Lounging on a couch/bed near the back of the room was a man in a draped silk skirt, golden arm bangles, and a gold grown with the eye of Horus on it. Around his neck were multiple strings of colorful beds and solid gold bands, forming what looked like a solid collar. Brilliant gold eyes glanced up at Duana from the tan face. Gold hair fell around the man in shoulder length cascades, making him seem like an angel. Instead of human ears though, cat ears poked through the hair in the same place, and a long lion like tail beat a steady beat on his foot.

"It's rude to linger in door ways little Darkling…come in." Duana hastened to obey and quickly entered the room fully, standing at the door, lost. A lightly muscled arm rose and the long finger hand elegantly beckoned her forward.

"Come Darkling…let me have a good look at you." The raven scurried forward with a squeak and knelt by the couch. A tanned hand brushed over one of her pale cheeks and then over her full lips. The golden, silted eyes regarded her with a fiery attitude. His calloused fingertips hovered over the bruises marring her round face like a bird over it's prey.

"Someone has harmed you little Darkling…" Before Duana could take her pad out Count D appeared at the door, his smirk like smile firmly in place. He looked like a cat that had caught the mouse.

"I see you have found something to your liking?"

* * *

A/N: Well? what do you think? I was reading a Yu-Gi-Oh crossover with Petshop and this idea hit me. I didn't want to use a demon so I looked through my ever useful book o' magical creatures and found this little blighter!

R&R people! Need comments to keep me alive!


	2. Buying Egypt

A/N: Wow...2nd chapter in one day...course it was already put up on Deviant Art but whatever. This place needs more activity. Here's the 2nd chapter peeps: an apology for being dead for so many long weeks. XD

* * *

Another animalistic scream tore it's way from Duana's throat. Her head flew around so fast, both men feared her neck might snap. D just smiled and held out a piece of paper. Duana snuck forward and reached out for it, taking the paper as if it might be ripped from her grasp at any moment. She looked down at it then looked up at D with a confused noise. D just smiled and explained.

"This is your contract to adopt him. There are three simple rules that you have to follow in order to adopt Ammon." When he saw the ocean blue eyes fixated on him he smile widened; this girl might be one of the few to follow the rules. D cleared his throat and continued. "One: Always feed him the freshest of food. Two: Let no one but those who you trust the most. And Three: Give him lots of attention, his kind love to be lathered with affection. If you break one of these rules we are not responsible for the consequences." The raven nodded solemnly and signed her name at the bottom. Ammon rose from his bed and stretched luxuriously before padding over and draping himself over the petite teens shoulders. Duana gave a muted squeak and looked back at him, her wide eyes timid. They were led to the front door, given some incense and the raven haired girl smiled as she saw a little child waving goodbye to them happily. They passed a blond man coming down the stairs and Duana didn't miss the way he looked at the animal following her before he rushed inside the store.

"D!" Count D smiled and turned around to look at the man.

"My dear detective. Whatever is the matter?" Leon glared at the feminine man and pinted at the door.

"I just saw some KID walk out of here with a freaking LION following her! WHY did you sell her that!?" D gave the detective a disgruntled look before finishing off the res of his tort.

"I sold her a sphinx. The worst that could happen is that it eats her." Leon's eyes shot open fast enough to knock himself out.

"It'll WHAT!!"

* * *

Ammon's gold eyes regarded the small apartment with curiosity. The tiny space was above a Café that Duana apparently ran with her friend. Only she lived above it though and her friend Yuki was mostly away with her girlfriend Mortis. He saw the large gold couch that was in front of a medium sized TV and he padded over to it while Duana put the potted fruit trees in one corner near the large window. Ammon had been surprised when the teen had shoved him into her truck's backseat and get out to buy the pants. He'd been very unhappy until she came back with two peach trees, a young grape plant, a small cherry tree, and an apple tree. The grape plant was place on the balcony near the railing so it could take over the warm metal that got a good dose of sun. He looked over at his new owner as she joined him on the couch. Her right hand found his tail that was curled up beside him and began to absentmindedly stroke it. He purred draped his upper half on her lap, his ears twitching as her radio came on. A dark song was playing on it and he listened to the lyrics he was amazed that is sounded very much like it was describing his new owner. The soft rustling of paper made him look up and he saw Duana had a pad of paper and a pencil. He watched as the lined lay out on the paper and soon he saw a picture of himself, lounging on his owners couch begin to form. He laid his head in her lap and nudged her stomach with it. She looked down at him with curiosity in her ocean blue eyes.

'What?' Her eyes seemed to say even as a questioning noise issued from her. Ammon just shrugged and looked around again.

"Nice place you got here. I see you like the orient." Indeed, the room was decorated to look like a Japanese tea room. The low coffee table and the wall hangings sitting on rice paper screens and bamboo mats. The only thing out of place was the large lime green couch they now rested on and the medium sized TV. When the teen only shrugged, the sphinx employed one of his gifts; telepathy.

__

/I guess…their stuff is really pretty./

"Uhm…SO…you're a….guy." The boy blinked his large blue eyes in a confused way.

/_Yeah…what else would I be?/ _He nodded, still not knowing about the telepathy and the sphinx looked down, chewing on his lip.

"I can understand you just find kid…Sphinx's are telepaths. We can read minds." Duana blinked again.

The girls voice was soft and husky in his mind, a quality that he liked; it suited her. Duana looked out the window and saw the sun had already set. She got up and went to get dressed for bed. Ammon padded after her, palling on taking over her bed. The sphinx walked in just as the girl pulled off her shirt…an that was when he realized a big mistake. SHE was actually…a HE. The boy teen looked back with a confused look and Ammon realized this was the reason why 'her' voice had such a husky quality to it.

_/Oh…/_

A/N: ...FOOLED YA FOR AN ENTIRE TWO FREAKING CHAPTERS!! XD Oh I love that plot twist. At first Duana was going to be a hemaphrodite but then I decided not to do that. I was afraid I might offend someone. . That would NOT be good. If I gey reviews I might put D in the next chapter!


	3. The Morning After

A/N: So I'm still sick and this is agan, another chapter that was just roally screwed over. I'll try to get chapter 4 up as soon as possible. Since this seems to eb the only place I can get feedback.

* * *

Ammon woke the next morning to see the dark hair of his owner spread like a fan of night on the boy's light blue pillow. It seemed the boy disliked dark colors, though his hair was dark in itself. Most of the living room was made in gold's, reds and creams. The small, bare bedroom was painted an eye blinding color of blue. The light beige color complimented the equally blue comforter and sheets. The tan mythical animal leaned his head on one of his hands as he watched the teen next to him sleep. Pouty, petal pink lips were open slightly, in sleep and his eyelids fluttered as the boy dreamed. Ammon's gold eyes trailed over the slightly chubby cheek and pert nose. He sighed when he realized just HOW much Duana could be mistaken for a girl, hell his NAME was a girls name. His gold hair sparkled in the morning light that filtered through the thin white curtains that his the room from view of the street. The windows had been thrown open to the cool air of a summer night but now let in the annoying noise of the busy street below. With a groan, the ocean blue eyes fluttered open and glared at the window as the teenage boy sat up in his bright green sleep pants and worked his way in a daze to close the window.

_/Stupid…bright…noisy…annoying…/ _The mental grumbling in non coherent sentences made Ammon laugh loudly. The boy jumped and spun around fast enough that he tripped on his own feet and went crashing to the ground. The sphinx stretched languidly and peeked over the side of the king sized bed to look at Duana who was in a sleepy heap on the plush floor. His hair fell around his face in a rats nest of bed head and disgruntled, dazed blue eyes glared into gold ones. Ammon smirked infuriatingly.

"You look like a sleep deprived kitten, little Darkling." The teen made a low noise in his throat and hauled himself up to get dressed and open shop.

--

Ammon draped his arms over Duana's shoulder's and wrapped them around his thin neck, tugging the smaller man to his chest in a lazy action. The raven haired boy flinched and tensed up as is expecting to be struck, his gaze firmly fixated on his customers.

_/Please let go Ammon. You're distracting me from my work./ _The sphinx smiled and yawned before removing himself from his owner and made himself comfortable on the counter.

"Good…" The blue eyed boy's hand reached out to scratch at the tan pet's kitty ears, gaining himself a loud purr for his efforts to please his new animal. The bell for the door rang and Duana looked up from his pet to greet the new customer. His usual wave was cut off by the sight of Count D standing in the doorway with a little blond child and a tall blond man that must be the child's sibling or father. Ammon gave D a lazy, cocky wave from his perch and then looked at the taller blond with a challenge in his eyes. Leon twitched when he saw the house cat sized lion lounging on the counter near the kid. D simply smiled calmly while walking forward.

"Hello Duana, fancy meeting you here. I heard this bakery had the most delightful pastries and just HAD to try them!" The raven smiled hesitantly and made an agreeing noise, which caused Leon and Chris to blink. Duana looked at the man in confusion before leading them to a seat and handing them the menu. He gave them the universal sign for 'I'll be back' and went to go check on another couple who were waving him over. Leon looked at D with anger.

"You gave a SPHINX…a DEADLY, and DANGEROUS sphinx…TO A MUTE CHILD!? D are you more insane then I thought!?" Chris looked at the man lounging on the counter while children tried to catch his tail.

'_That's a sphinx?' _D looked up at Leon from over the menu with another enigmatic smile.

"Insane? No. Ammon will be a big help to the little dark one. One such as she needs all the help she can." Chris tugged on D's sleeve and looked up at him with big eyes.

/Count…that's a boy./ The count blinked and then smiled again.

"I knew that…I just wondered if my dear detective could tell the difference." Leon watched as the boy came back to the table to take their orders. He took in the soft features and the wide, innocent eyes and as utterly confused.

"THAT'S a boy?" D bopped the blonde on the head with his fist, wondering how people expected him to put up with this beast of an american. And Chris wondered why D sometimes disliked his brother greatly.

"Yes numbnuts he's a boy. Now shut your mouth it's rude and you're drooling from shock."

D looked up at Leon from over the menu with another enigmatic smile. The sphinx smiled and yawned before removing himself from his owner and made himself comfortable on the counter.

* * *

A/N: Just got back from camp so I'm still rather groggy, but I had to fix this, here's the fixed chapter! XD Help me get over my cold by giving me comments!! Otherwise I'm going to be haveing hack fits for the rest of my life.


	4. Days of Bliss

A/N: So yeah...I've had one more review on this story...and I'm quite sad because I'm still sick. I didn;t get enough reviews! Well, here's the newst chapter! How you like it! -

* * *

After the Count, Leon and Chris had ordered Duana left to get what they wanted. Ammon sashayed over to their table and leaned on Leon, looking at him with slitted gold eyes. His gold hair sparkled in the light that streamed in through the large windows at the front of the small Café.

"So D, this your latest catch? I must say that you could do better." The count just smiled his mysterious smiles at the sphinx. Leon was staring at what seemed to be no more then an oversized housecat that was draped over his shoulders like a bad wrap. Chris looked at the man who was pulling faces at the man and laughing since the elder blond couldn't see his true form. Suddenly he was yanked from Leon and shoved behind the counter by Duana who had returned and was now scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. D smiled his enigmatic smile as the raven haired boy set their food and tea on the table. Ammon was very unhappy to be sent back upstairs so that no one would see him but was soon appealed by the sight of a fresh baked fruit tort from his owner. When Duana came upstairs for his break he was immediately pounced upon by an attention starved sphinx who was now intent on making sure that no scent but his own was on the young man. Duana sighed silently in resignation before putting in one of his soft Celtic CD's and flopped onto the couch, letting his head fall back onto the plush furniture.

_/What. A. Day./ _The tan sphinx got onto the couch and draped his upper half over the boys lap purring insistently for attention. He nudged Duana's stomach with his head, begging for pets. The raven haired boy smiled tiredly and began to stroke his soft hair, the music calming him as well as the systematic purring of his pet. The door opened and his best friend of 13 years smiled in at him, her chestnut brown hair cut boyishly short and her forest green eyes smiled at him out of her oval face.

"Hey Duana…the shops become really slow you can extend your break or you can sign off and get some sleep." Duana smiled at the childish looking 20 year old. He simply waved at her with a smile and yawned. Mortis grinned and gave him the thumbs up before she spotted the animal on his lap. Her sharp green eyes narrowed, as they took in the sight of the humanoid animal, but then she smiled with a look that told Duana he was going to be teased later.

"I see you have a Sphinx. Good luck raising him, I won't tell anyone, kay?" Before he could agree she was gone. Ammon looked up at Duana worriedly, but Duana just burst into silent laughter, his shoulders shaking with his mirth.

_/I should have known she'd know what you are! She's a mythology specialist and Egyptian is one of her favorites. I trust her with my life…you're safe!/ _The sphinx nodded, he could tell the human female was trustworthy. Her soft voice had given away the affection she held for his owner, he knew she was a good friend. He wrapped his tail around the raven haired boy's wais, the fluffy end flicking on the worn jeans that covered his legs. Thin fingers carded their way through the sphinx's golden hair as they dozed in the late summer sun that streamed in through the window.

--

Ammon woke later to the soft sound of a piano playing a soft, almost desperate melody. He opened his gold eyes, alone on the couch. Duana was in the corner with a keyboard, his fingers working across the keys as he pulled the mournful sounding song from it's depths. He found it ironic that someone who could not speak was such a lover of music. Suddenly the song switched into an almost Celtic sounding melody and he saw a smile tug on the corners of Duana's lips. The twilight blue eyes opened and saw he was awake and his thin fingers faltered on the keys. The beautiful song ended in a mishmash of sounds that made the sphinx press his ears back against his head.

"That was sudden don't you think?" Glasses were pushed back up a small nose as Duana smiled sheepishly.

_/You're up…that's good. Are you hungry?/ _Ammon nodded and he watched his tiny owner walk over to the fruit trees and pick off the ripest fruit hanging on them. The shorter male's shoulders shook with silent laughter as he walked back with them in a large bowl and set it on the table.

_/I was hoping to make a salad out of them for you, but I find raw fruit is always best./ _The sphinx took a bite out of a soft, juicy peach and grinned happily when a starched white napkin was handed to him by his shy owner.

"Thanks, Darkling." Duana simply smiled again and left to take a shower, grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the laundry pile by the bathroom door. Ammon smiled contently, he wouldn't trade his living now for all the jewels of the past Kings of Egypt. A warm feeling welled up from his chest and he took another bite of his peach, the warm, sweet juice quenching his thirst and his hunger.

'_Some people would find this strange…a lion like creature eating fruit.'_

A/N: To my wonderful reviewer!

Dark: Not everything is a cliffhanger...I'm sorry I took so long in updating but here it is! The newest one! - If you're reading THANK YOU!! Review again please!

* * *


	5. A Rainy day

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update Petshop of Dreams. I ran into a major writers block and it's taken me some time to get over it; I couldn't even write a good profile for beans. I know...short chapter. It's 4 am here, I'm tried, hungry, and want to sleep and take my pain meds 'cuse I have a hadache nw thanks to my stupid pillow.

-----

Duana yawned and flipped a page in his new book, smiling as he felt the continuous rumble of Ammon's deep purr, his free hand carding through the soft strands of gold hair. The fluffy end of his pets tail beat a steady rhythm on his legs, the young sphinx's head resting on the raven haired teen's lap. The mute's shoulders shook in silent laughter as his pet's legs and arms twitched as he dreamed, ears flicking every so often. The book that Duana was working his way through slowly was a history book on Egypt that the Count had lent him the last time he'd gone to visit with Ammon for tea. The count had gotten addicted to Anica and Murk's backing and was constantly coming over to grab some of the cakes and cookies they sold at the Café.

Twilight blue eyes glanced up at the sound of his door opening, only to see his friend Rune standing there, a mischievous plastered across her child like face, despite her 21st birthday coming up. Duana raised an eyebrow at the sight of bunches of dried lavender, sage, and other healing herbs tied in bundles over her shoulder, the irish woman had the dignity to look sheepish.

"Sorry Du…but can I store some of these in your back room? The drying room has gotten full since I just cut the herbs I grew over the winter." Duana covered his mouth to his smile as he nodded, watching his friend put the bundles of herbs away. She came back in dusting her hands, giving him a distracted smile as she pulled a piece of long paper out of her Miko cosplay outfit. Apparently Murkzy had gotten bored and decided to make fun of her sister-in-all-but-blood; seeing as Rune was the most unholy person in the world.

"Okay, cut and stored the herbs…cleaned the basement, did the laundry." She muttered to herself for a few more minutes before grinning and crushing the paper in her fist. "Yay! My chores are done, break time!" The green eyed woman gave Duana a small wave before clattering down the wooden stairs in her sandals. Duana smiled to himself and went back to enjoying his day off. The fresh scent of rain drifted through the open windows, playing lightly across the young teens face on a breeze. Ammon opened his eyes and blinked up at his owner sleepily, gold eyes clouded by lingering sleep. He yawned, stretching his body much like a cats, before nuzzling the thigh he'd been using as a pillow and drifting off to sleep yet again.

Duana's fingers curled themselves into the silky strands of gold once more as the mute teen turned his head to look out the window at the rain that fell in dark sheets. The warm glow of the candle on the side table next to the couch he reclined on flickers in a gust of wind, throwing shadows around the room and lighting the pale teenagers face up demonically. He ran pale fingers down his sphinx's tanned cheek, gently soothing his dreaming pet into stillness as the golden lion's tail threatened to beat his leg into a senseless blob of flesh and bone.

Duana closed his eyes as the candle flickered out, his ears trained on the soft sound of the rain washing the world in it's calming scent. Spring had finally come upon the small café in L.A., even though they were situated in the city, not even the bustle of cars could be heard over the sound of a storm. The glow of street lights lit the room with an ethereal sheen. Even as the sleepiness that came on such a day stole over the mute boy, a smile lit his face.

His fingers went limp in slumber, the book he held dragging his hand from his lap and dropping to the floor with a thud. The saying about the tree and no one there was true; if someone couldn't hear it; it was as if it didn't happen. Well…that is until they wake up of course.

-----

A/N: This chapter was written after I'd been outside helping my father shovel snow. OH I HATE SNOW! I much prefer rain since it's more calming and less of a hassle! Aaarg…and my cat is crying to be fed. I never can get a real moment to myself it seems. Well people, until the next time! Ja Ne! And freaking review! PEOPLE ARE READING! BUT THEY'RE NOT LEAVING THEIR COMMENTS!!!

Drives a girl crazy…I mean really! The nerve…*grumbles*

Eclipse: P.M.S…*hides under the bed*


	6. Mine

**A/N: So many people have asked me to update, I just couldn't help it, so I dragged Eclipse back from Florida and chained her and my other writers muse to their desk. I'm sorry if this is shite. **

**------**

**Duana tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and stared down at the paper in front of him. The radio in the Café played a sad song that fit with the weather outside. Rain poured down in sheets, coating the windows in a film of water and pattered in a lullaby of lazy days. Only a few die hard regulars had roughed the weather to sit inside the Tokami café. Rune and Anica were in the break room playing a new video game that had come out online. Apparently they'd been recruited into a 'Help the n00bs' guild and spent all of their free time on it together. The raven haired boy tapped his finger on the counter and tried to block out the tear-worthy song and squashed his desire to turn to a different station. A brush along the back of his neck made Duana look up into the smiling eyes of Ammon. A small smile lit upon the boys face as his sphinx wrapped his arms around his owners shoulders, purring in contentment. **

"**Good afternoon Darkling…" The blue eyed boy gave his golden haired sphinx a soft smile before he was waved over to a customers table to clean away the plates. **

**The day soon ended and with a content sigh, Duana locked up the Café and trudged up the stairs to his apartment. Ammon was waiting for him on the couch and soon the raven haired teen had fixed the sphinx a fresh fruit salad with sprinkled sugar and a dish on honey on the side to dip the pieces in. The golden eyed creature purred in thanks before tugging his small owner down into his lap while he ate; carding his fingers through the silky ebony locks while Duana read from a fantasy novel they'd begun. **

_**/And then the angel said, "When the bell tolls you must flee this town. Do not stay and watch those you love grow old and die." Dread grew in the hearts of the boy and his dog, and the echo's of the angels words replayed through their mind as they quickly turned and ran out of the village./ Ammon always loved hearing his beloved owner's voice, if only his mental one. Many months had passed since they had met each other and their relationship grew closer as they fed off each others content feelings. Rune and Anica had noticed as well, the peaceful atmosphere causing them to hide smiles behind their hands and stifle giggles with their fists. **_

'_**I wonder how they notice anything with the way their wrapped up in each other so often.' The gold feline thought to himself as he cuddled the slight form of his now sleeping master to his chest. The rain was still playing a steady beat on the roof, and Ammon could feel his eyelids grow heavy. He soon followed his master into slumber. **_

_**------**_

_**Duana was pulled out of his thoughts the next day while working the counter again by a soft female voice. **_

"_**A-ano, are you Duana Yuuki?" He looked up into silvery grey eyes and flinched back, startled. The young woman who had asked the question looked down, honey brown hair falling into her eyes, contrasting starkly with her sun kissed tan. She was tall, tall and thin; resembling a willow tree. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a grey shirt. He nodded in response to her question and was surprised when a huge smile seemed to light up her thin face. **_

"_**I've been looking all over for you! My name is Mia." IN a rather impulsive move the young woman gave the smaller boy a big hug, causing him to stiffen in shock before fighting to get away from her. She cooed and rubbed her cheek against the top of his head. **_

"_**So cute! You're just like a teddy bear! I could cuddle you all day!" Luckaly, before it could go on any longer Anica came to is rescue by requesting his help in the kitchens. He managed to sneak back upstairs and lock his door behind him before collapsing onto the couch. Throughout the event, no one had noticed the pair of narrowed gold eyes watching them. Ammon soon made himself comfortable lounging with his head on his exhausted owners lap, making it his sworn duty at that moment to make sure his scent was the only one on the raven haired teen. **_

_**-----**_

_**A/N: Weeell….someone asked me to make Ammon jealous, what better way then a FAINGIRL!!?? Of what you ask? I'm not telling noooow! **_

_**Now, Review and I will be a happy girl and Ammon will be a happy kitty!! Sorry about it being so short, my brain would NOT work with me on ideas. **_


	7. NO Just NO

This story has been abandoned. Any who wish to take it over please contact me. I have no desire to continue writing this story. My muse is dead and I have other things to worry about in life.


End file.
